


Fitz-Simmons

by cloudcomet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz's thoughts during the last few scenes of 1X06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz-Simmons

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Fitz had a pretty serious expression at the end and I'm not sure what it really meant so I wrote this.

Fitz regarded themselves as an entity as well. They were practically Siamese twins; their pursuit in science and their ingenuity. Their fields even complemented each other even though hers could get extremely gross as proven by the cat incident.  
  
But all the similarities mattered more than the differences. When it came down to it, Jemma had always been there with him, no questions asked. That was why he allowed her to drag him into SHIELD and onto the Bus which she had been so damned excited about. Jemma's passion and adventurous streak drew him to her.  
  
He never thought they went beyond that of partners (occasionally in crime), best friends, and siblings from another set of parents. Not until she was hit by the virus.  
  
Cliché as it was, he was slow to recognise that he was indeed attracted to her way beyond the platonic sense. He had always been a bit of an OCD and germaphobe but he had rushed into the lab to help...that spoke volumes. He couldn't imagine being on the Bus without her, he _couldn't_ imagine a future without her. The latter sealed it for him.  
  
And then that crazy girl just had to knock him out so she could sacrifice herself. Fitz's attempt to save her was admittedly noble but pathetic, let's face it: he was no Agent Ward. But from the moment he had confirmed his romantic inclinations towards Jemma, he had lost all his sense of normality.  
  
He watched Agent Ward throw himself out after Jemma and it was as if the wind had been taken out of his sails. How...how could he compete with that man? Who could blame Jemma? Even when he was nursing that crush on Skye, he had already viewed him as a potential competitor. Jemma, would have no immunity against men like Grant Ward. Like Skye, Grant Ward was a sparkly addition into their world and as scientists, it was only justified that they wanted to explore, investigate  and dissect it.  
  
Later that evening, he sat on his bed next to Simmons. They were so close in that space and he could feel her so very acutely. As usual, he was incoherent as words failed him again. He was afraid to admit his feelings, especially since he had no idea how she felt towards him. He was worried that the moment for them to transpire into something more had long passed and he was forever regulated as her best mate. She was repeatedly reassuring him that he was the true hero of the day but he wasn't really listening; that wasn't important. Jemma placed a kiss on his left cheek, one so chaste that it broke his heart. It was all it took for him to know that Jemma's feelings didn't go beyond platonic as his clearly had.  
  
He hugged the pillow closer now left alone still feeling Jemma's residual heat, wondering why his ingenuity deserted him in emotional affairs.


End file.
